


外面下雪了你要不要留下来

by duohereshuibuxuku



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duohereshuibuxuku/pseuds/duohereshuibuxuku
Kudos: 45





	外面下雪了你要不要留下来

1.

黄明昊没想到自己一个残疾O竟然也有撂倒一整店A的光辉时刻。

2.

范丞丞作为店里唯一清醒且有行为能力的Alpha，脸上的震惊、恼怒、凶狠轮番交替，精彩纷呈。如果不是被充满狂躁感的冰橙味信息素瞬间席卷，黄明昊还能分心再观赏一会儿。

旁边的黄新淳可就没这闲情了，皱起眉捂住鼻子，眼瞅着范丞丞脱掉风衣蒙在黄明昊头上挟起人就跑，剩自己一人面对店里大呼小叫的混乱，只得掏出手机拨通120，又掏出另一个手机拍视频上传抖音。

3.

范丞丞信息素味道跟他星座一样精分。像冰川上吸进气管呛得发疼的冰雾，又参杂刚切开时清香四溢的甜橙果味。这种冰冷混合甘甜的气息从皮肤毛孔渗入黄明昊体内，让黄明昊心跳异常加速，体温飙升，全身麻酥酥的，连意识都有点飘忽不定，并在被塞进副驾关上车门后进入顶峰。

“妈的，你不是不会放信息素吗？！”

“是不会啊……你在找啥？”

范丞丞在车里东翻西翻，似乎没找到想要的东西，愤怒地锤了一下方向盘，急得面色潮红满头是汗。黄明昊咬住嘴巴让自己从奇怪的晃神状态中清醒，好心抽纸巾去给范丞丞擦汗。

“……滚！”

黄明昊被范丞丞暴喝一声吓得缩回手，身体不自在的感觉使他脾气也不由得冒上来，重重嘁了一声去开车门。

“你干什么！”范丞丞提前锁了车门，听到动静一把将黄明昊扯回来，又飞快松开。

范丞丞手劲极大，黄明昊被扯得衣领歪斜，不觉瞪了他一眼。范丞丞好像气得不轻，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，能明显看到咬肌紧绷，盯着他领口的眼睛都充血发红。

“你让我滚的，我滚了。”黄明昊梗着脖颈说。

“你是白痴吗这种状况还敢往外……”范丞丞说得太急呛了一下，掩住鼻子低头咳嗽。混乱的鼻息混合冰橙味从黄明昊领口往里钻，害他感觉更加燥热。

“敢什么？”黄明昊拉正衣领说，“你信息素太冲了，熏得我头昏脑胀很不舒服。莫名其妙生气也就算了，干吗放这么多信息素？刚才店里的客人都被你熏晕了。”

“……你他妈的在胡说什么？！”

“我哪有？就算有也是被你熏的。”

黄明昊不知道范丞丞为什么瞪着他看了两秒，突然抬头做了个隐忍怒气的表情。

“黄明昊，初中生理课你是用脚念的吗！放出信息素迷晕一屋子Alpha害我强制进入发情，你居然大言不惭推锅给我？“

范丞丞拉开距离，握拳的手背青筋暴起，一字一顿恶狠狠地说。

“明明是你在发情！你竟然不知道？！”

4.

啊，原来发情是这种感觉。

黄明昊打了范丞丞终于找出来的抑制剂，体内光怪陆离的诡异感觉缓缓消退，更加证实范丞丞所言非虚。

范丞丞注射抑制剂好一会儿脸上红晕才退下去，车厢里的冰橙味也逐渐减淡。黄明昊不知怎的有些不舍，下意识皱起鼻子多吸几下，又用手摸了摸后颈放到鼻子前闻。

“我真的放了信息素？我咋没感觉？也闻不到。”

“我怎么知道！我还想问你呢！”范丞丞从黄明昊手里抽走他一直攥着的纸巾，没好气地拿来擦额头。

黄明昊努力追忆久远前的生理课内容，摸着下巴不存在的胡子恍然大悟。

“原来你这么暴躁不是狂躁症，只是发情反应。”

黄明昊看到正在发动车子的范丞丞咬肌又绷了起来。

“……跟你再呆久一点我可能真的要得狂躁症。”

“咱们去哪？”黄明昊口渴，犹豫了一下从杯架拿起半瓶纯净水，“这个我能喝一口吗？”

“去医院。这个我喝过。”

那就是不行了。黄明昊点头，准备原物奉还。范丞丞没有看他，接了句你不介意就行。黄明昊一面想这有什么可介意的，一面捧着水瓶吨吨吨。

晚上九点的道路还算通畅，窗外各色灯光飞快掠去，黄明昊看着看着忽然哎呦一声。“把新淳忘店里了，不回去接他吗？”

“你搞出这么大动静，不得有人给你善后。”

原已消散的冰橙味又窜了出来。

“先管好你自己，还有心思管别人呢。”

黄明昊拿起手机询问黄新淳状况，脑子里却在思考范丞丞为什么打了抑制剂还控制不住信息素乱放的问题。

看来范丞丞也需要看医生。

5.

“黄先生，我们需要检测您的腺体才好确定您的病因。”

“好的，来吧。”

“检查室只能您一个人留下，范先生得在外面稍待片刻。”

黄明昊转头瞪范丞丞。“听着没？无关人士快出去。”

范丞丞无奈地后退半步，将黄明昊拽着他衣角的行为暴露在众目睽睽之下。

黄明昊噌地缩回手。他完全不知道自己什么时候开始抓着范丞丞的，窘迫地转回头眼神漂移。

完了，为啥身体突然不受控制了？难道发情期脑子也会出问题吗？这个生理课可没讲过啊！

范丞丞从后面拍了下黄明昊的头。

“别害怕，我在外面不会走的。”

“笑话，这有啥可怕的。”

黄明昊做过的检查没一百也有八十，当然不可能存在害怕一说。他挥手示意范丞丞走人，没意识到身体晃着晃着，重心又向范丞丞靠过去。

范丞丞默默放出一丝信息素。不像之前凌冽的冰中带甜，这次是柔和的清凉气息，黄明昊发现这个味道似乎有神奇的舒缓作用，忍不住侧着头偷偷闻。

“范先生请您停止释放信息素并前往旁边休息室稍事歇息，您的信息素可能会影响检测结果。检查很快就会结束，请二位不用过度担心。”

护士小姐戴着口罩，看不出表情是不是和语气一样有耐心，黄明昊莫名感觉羞耻，终于把范丞丞推出了检查室。

6.

私立医院的病床还算舒适，等待检查结果期间黄明昊躺在上面不小心睡着了。直到被人摇醒，黄明昊揉着眼睛想爬起来才感觉全身无力，又倒了回去。

黄新淳一把扶住黄明昊，抓起枕头垫在床头才让他靠着坐起来。

“慢点祖宗，你还真是毫无自觉。”

黄明昊道了谢，随口问丞丞呢，顿了一下立刻用手揉揉鼻子。“那个，我是说检查结果出来了吗？”

“他在外面跟秘书打电话要订机票还是什么的。”黄新淳耸耸肩，“结果出来了，常规检查各项指标都在正常范围内。”

相同回答听的多了，黄明昊对这个说法毫不意外，倒是范丞丞订机票的事更让人在意。黄明昊忍了忍没有问出口，转而问晕倒的那群顾客怎么样了。

黄新淳站累了，坐到床边。“没什么异常，在医院睡了一觉全回家了。

“啊？这么简单？话说真的是我的信息素造成的？”

“虽然我没闻到你的信息素，不过在场没有任何Omega发情，除了你，不出意外就是你的功绩。那些Alpha症状只有强制发情伴随头晕乏力嗜睡，离开你便自行恢复正常。我问了这里的医生，他也讲不出所以然，说是要做病理专家会诊以后才知道，今天是肯定得不出结论的。”

黄明昊暗自叹气，拉住黄新淳胳膊开玩笑。“你说是不是我腺体变异了？我就感觉我不是平凡人，搞不好是隐藏SSR超级Omega！”

“是是，祝贺你啊。麻烦这位SSR结一下今晚本该你请客的餐费加11位患者救护车急诊检查以及4位难缠患者精神损失赔偿费共计两万三千三百九十四块六毛二分。”黄新淳微笑着举起手机，“零头抹了给两万吧。微信还是支付宝？”

“我擦这么贵？！不带这么讹人的！”

黄明昊突然提高音量大叫的抓狂姿态刚好被推门而入的范丞丞看到。黄明昊发现范丞丞脸色明显黑了一截，尴尬地咳嗽一声，放开黄新淳坐回床头。范丞丞这才阴转多云，走到床边瞪向黄新淳。黄新淳立即站起来，坐到旁边沙发去。范丞丞转眼居高临下俯视黄明昊。

“挺有精神。”

“还好，还好。”黄明昊挠头。

“那最好。起来，我送你回家。”

“现在？”黄明昊抓起手机，屏幕上方显示二十三点四十五分。

范丞丞嗯了一声，转身拿起黄明昊的外套丢到床边。

黄新淳起身过来解释。“检查一切正常医生说可以回家等会诊结果。因为你处于发情期，一般来说回家更方便些，当然你要是想留在医院多住几天也没关系。”

黄新淳拿起外套帮黄明昊穿，被旁边范丞丞冷哼一声打断，无奈地把外套递给他。

“不了不了，住不起。”

住院办手续的时候听说这种贵宾单间床位费一天两千四比行政房还贵，要不是稀里糊涂跟着范丞丞走，黄明昊绝对不会来这种杀猪医院。见范丞丞不情不愿接过外套作势要来帮他，黄明昊连连摆手表示可以自力更生，遭到范丞丞又一记冷哼。

范丞丞这种态度着实让人头痛，一想到还得跟他如此相处一路，黄明昊本能向黄新淳发出求救信号。“要不还是你送我吧，你是Beta不会受影响，况且我都欠你那么多了，不如一欠到底。”

“他欠你什么？”范丞丞回头冷冷地问。

“没什么，开玩笑的。你俩闹别扭别老拉我挡枪啊。得了，我去给黄明昊办出院手续，你俩赶紧走人。”黄新淳无语地扫了两人一眼，率先离开。

“还愣着干嘛，走了。”

范丞丞从沙发上捞起风衣转身就走。黄明昊叹气，慢吞吞起身跟在后面。

7.

停车场在住院部旁边的露天区域，走过去有一段距离。黄明昊身体疲乏手软脚软，走得很慢，只能望着范丞丞越来越远的背影努力集中精神不要跟丢。

忽然鼻尖一凉，黄明昊抬头发现下雪了。这是今年的第一场雪。越来越多的细小雪花在这静谧深夜轻盈落下，不禁让人产生奇妙的感觉。

以前也有这样一场奇妙的雪。那时候黄明昊与走在前面那人逃课去网吧玩到凌晨，又骑单车到贯穿整座城的江边吹着寒风分享同一根冰糖葫芦。虽然只是初冬，气温却直逼零度，黄明昊手指冻得通红，僵硬地有些抓不稳细小竹签。被差不多冰冷的手覆住拉过去，范丞丞就着黄明昊的手咬碎最后一颗糖葫芦，含糊不清地说了句什么。

黄明昊先是惊喜地叫着下雪啦，随后才转头问他说什么。范丞丞也抬头看了一会儿，目光随着被风吹到黄明昊脸上的小雪花，凑近些又说了一遍。

我的嘴是甜的。

黄明昊心想可笑我刚也吃了也是甜的这有什么可嘚瑟的，眼神却不由自主瞟向范丞丞的嘴唇，上面还沾着糖渣。黄明昊轻轻舔了一下，又冰又甜。听说范丞丞的信息素也是这种味道，不知他什么时候分化才能闻到。

里面也是甜的。

范丞丞说着双手固定他的脸，张嘴含住他的唇瓣。脸上的手很冰，口腔的温度很热，舌尖相抵的味道很甜。距离太近聚焦失败，黄明昊不得不垂下眼帘直到亲吻结束。鼻尖下是他呼出的热气变成白雾，与范丞丞呼出的融为一团，细雪闯进迟迟没有分开的两人之间，溶入白雾奇妙地消失不见。

“你还想发呆到几点。”

黄明昊从回忆中惊醒，发现范丞丞不知何时走了回来，正面色不豫地站在他面前。黄明昊握拳掩唇咳嗽一声。

“你走太快，我没跟上。”

范丞丞沉默了几秒，脱掉风衣罩在黄明昊肩上，又取下围巾裹住他的头和脖子。黄明昊想象了一下他现在的岳云鹏同款造型，嫌弃地扒开围巾。

“这是干什么？”

“问你自己为什么咳嗽。”

范丞丞已经转身前行，不过这次走得慢了许多。

咳嗽只是掩饰方才看雪看到出神的尴尬，范丞丞不可能连这都看不出来。要是不戴，下了范丞丞面子难免又得争执一番，黄明昊拢紧风衣，感慨地望向前面耍完帅只剩衬衣时不时哆嗦一下的背影。以前范丞丞可是觉得冷会跟他抢一个暖宝宝的人，现在竟然学会主动分享了，究竟是时间的磨砺还是未婚妻的改造……

黄明昊控制不住胡思乱想有些气闷，等意识到时手已经抓住了范丞丞的手。范丞丞停下来，侧身回头，黄明昊默默缩回手，迎着范丞丞的目光尴尬笑笑。

“你手挺凉……”

范丞丞用鼻子哼出一个气音。黄明昊脑补了一段diss范丞丞的rap甩下衣服潇洒走人，面上仍维持着淳朴的假笑。范丞丞转回去，向后伸出手。

“给我捂会儿。”

黄明昊有些犹豫，直到范丞丞不耐烦回头瞪他，才伸出双手握住那只倨傲又冰冷的手。尽管黄明昊的手也热不到哪儿去，两个人体温交融似乎还真的一点点热了起来。

黄明昊抬头望向夜空中的雪，忍不住又回忆曾经。不过，就像越来越近的停车场一样，行路总有终点。他和范丞丞的曾今很早以前便已行至终点。

8.

清晨，黄明昊是被热醒的。

黄明昊昨夜本就睡得不安稳，一股流窜全身的热意来得迅猛，身体比意识更早作出反应蜷缩成一团，可惜未得缓解，不断变换姿势寻求解脱。黄明昊挣扎着睁开眼，终于清醒过来意识到是发情了。

原本抑制剂是范丞丞放在床头柜上的，黄明昊嫌它碍事挡到台灯开关，放进了下面抽屉，现在不得不爬起来去开抽屉。黄明昊蜷起腿跪趴在床上，胳膊伸出被子摸索，后穴突然一阵痉挛分泌出股股湿液。这感觉太陌生了，黄明昊愣住没了动作，继而铺天盖地的潮热和空虚从那个隐秘部位扩散开来。黄明昊一下瘫伏在床再也使不出力气做任何事，难受地呻吟着，不知道该用什么来填补身心极端的空虚感。

卧室门被推开，范丞丞敲门问话，范丞丞走过来扒开被子，这一切朦胧地进入意识边缘，又飞快消散。黄明昊所有注意力集中到凌冽的冰橙味上，身体完全不受控，拱倒范丞丞隔着被子磨蹭，鼻尖在他脖颈左右来回逡巡拼命汲取信息素。

可还是不够，还是空虚得厉害。

“你又……在哪？”

黄明昊知道范丞丞在说话，可无法集中精神分辨他到底在说什么，只感觉自己快疯了，视线被莫名涌上来的泪水模糊什么也看不清。范丞丞胸腔震动又再说什么，黄明昊狠心重重咬住舌头，巨痛使他静止了半秒获得片刻清明。

“快……我忍……”

“你说什么？”

黄明昊终于听清了问话抬起头，眼泪止不住地滴落到范丞丞下巴。

“快走，我忍不住要强奸你了！”

范丞丞瞳孔骤然紧缩，咬着牙问抑制剂放在哪的隐忍表情可惜黄明昊看不清。

“抽屉、抽……”

黄明昊感到范丞丞用了很大力气把他推到一边，等他意识不清地爬回范丞丞身上，脖颈被固定住扎了一针，持续在范丞丞身上扭动许久，噩梦般的情潮才缓缓退去。范丞丞沉默地抱着他，不时帮他擦掉眼泪，清甜的冰橙味始终萦绕在空气中。黄明昊呼吸逐渐恢复正常，内裤好像湿透了，又热又黏地贴在屁股上十分难受，但他已经没心思管羞不羞耻什么的。疲倦正席卷每条神经，黄明昊很想就这样趴着休息，缓了缓，终究还是从范丞丞身上翻下来躺回床上。

太夸张了。昨晚所谓的发情连前菜都算不上，原来真正的发情这么恐怖。

理智回笼，黄明昊这才有空回忆昨晚范丞丞送他回家之后，好像只是客气了一下范丞丞就顺着话住了下来。幸好范丞丞留下了，不然自己可能成为明天一条单身Omega发情惨死家中的都市新闻。

下次睡觉一定把抑制剂放枕头边上！黄明昊恨恨握拳。

“消停了？”

范丞丞也很奇怪，跟黄明昊并排躺着没有起身，听不出这句话旨在关心还是在讽刺。困意上来，黄明昊懒得再想，闭上眼应了一声。

“谢了……你什么时候走……”

范丞丞气得坐起身冷笑一声。

“好，你可真行。拿我当卫生纸用完就丢是吗？”

黄明昊想睁开眼解释，不过实在太困，只模糊地回应一句不是。范丞丞等了半天也没等到下文，怒气十足地锤了一下床垫，起身离开。黄明昊朦胧中好像听到范丞丞下楼的声音，用只有自己能听到的声音含糊地说路上注意安全。

9.

卧室门没有关，浓郁的冰橙味很快消散。黄明昊没睡多久被噩梦惊醒，躺了半天还是睡不着便撑着坐起身。扫了一圈空荡荡的卧室，黄明昊敲了敲昏沉的脑袋，不确定范丞丞来没来过，发情是不是只是个噩梦。想起床做早饭又全身乏力懒得动，坐着发了很长时间呆，终于下定决心先去换内裤。

黄明昊开了一家照相馆，一楼是营业场所，内侧楼梯直通的二楼是他在这座城市唯一的住处，面积不大的两居室黄明昊一直觉得不够用，不知为何今天却显得格外空旷。客厅沙发上毛毯有一半掉落在地，彰显着范丞丞睡过的痕迹。

原本范丞丞应该睡客房的，不过那个房间折叠床被收纳起来，堆满了各种器械杂物，黄明昊没力气折腾，让范丞丞在沙发凑合一下。沙发不大，对于范丞丞的体型来说更显逼仄。黄明昊仿佛看到范丞丞在沙发上辗转难眠的样子，不禁有些后悔自己不该偷懒。

走过去捡起落地的毛毯，上面残留着淡淡的甜味，黄明昊不由自主把脸埋进去仔细闻。半小时前黄明昊还被这种味道深度包裹着，现在只能靠如此变态行径才能闻到一点点，烫手一般又将毛毯扔回沙发上。

黄明昊站在沙发边盯着毛毯，发了一会儿呆才想起来要做早饭。缓慢挪进厨房，打开冰箱拿出食材回到料理台，忽然发现电饭煲指示灯是亮的。黄明昊嘀咕着难道昨天忘了关，打开盖发现明显不是自己闷的米饭，而是一锅深不见底的白汤。黄明昊拿着舀饭勺翻了翻，下面的米竟然粘了锅。这种不小心把粥煮成米饭又拼命加水的做法肯定出自范丞丞的手笔。

黄明昊觉得好笑，嘴角试图上扬却失败了。

范丞丞笨手笨脚做了早饭，还没来及吃就走了，甚至没来及听他认真的解释和感谢。

黄明昊蹲下身把脸埋进双膝间，眼泪又莫名其妙跑出来。以前听说发情期的Omega会变得情绪化，没有Alpha安抚会低落脆弱不堪一击，原来是这样难熬的啊。

如果早上缠着范丞丞不让他走，如果昨晚分出一半床给范丞丞睡，如果早一点放下面子去求范丞丞复合，如果……当初没有跟范丞丞分手就好了。黄明昊压抑了许多年的，装作若无其事的思念突然爆发，抱着肩膀抽泣起来。

也许太过后悔又太过想念，黄明昊竟然幻想出一个范丞丞从门口走过来，蹲下来，揽着他的肩问他怎么了哪里难受吗。黄明昊哭得太凶，喘不匀气肩膀一耸一耸，泪水迷蒙什么也看不清，只知道扑过去紧紧搂住范丞丞的脖子。范丞丞顿了片刻，伸手拍抚他的后背，好闻的冰橙气息随之释出。

有了人和信息素的双重安慰，黄明昊才觉得没那么难过，慢慢停止了哭泣，伏在范丞丞肩膀吸着鼻子打嗝。范丞丞摸了摸他后脑，把他抱起来带回客厅放到沙发上。黄明昊蜷坐在沙发上，胳膊却不愿松开，范丞丞只好弓着腰与他额头相抵，用拇指抹去他脸上的泪水。

“放心，我不走。”

好闻的信息素变得更浓郁了一些黄明昊才放开手，眼巴巴瞅着范丞丞去厨房，端了一杯水出来递给他。黄明昊没有接，而是拱进范丞丞怀里趴着。

“打嗝这么厉害，喝点水，嗯？”范丞丞拍拍黄明昊后背示意他起来。

黄明昊趴了一会儿，歪头靠在范丞丞肩膀接过水喝了一口，刚好适合口腔的温度，便又喝了几口，没头没脑地嘀咕：“是真的水。”

“水还有假的？”

范丞丞笑了一下，连带肩膀震动。黄明昊擦掉眼睫上碍事的水渍，抬眼仔细瞧了一遍范丞丞的脸，确定人也是真人，理智瞬间占领智商高地，一骨碌从范丞丞身上滚下来，杯子里的水洒了一身。

“你、你怎么，嗝，怎么回来了？”黄明昊一边低头找纸巾擦衣服一边结巴着问。

为什么时隔多年才跟范丞丞第二次碰面就被连环撞见自己最不堪的一面，太丢人了！黄明昊用余光瞟到沙发边上的毛毯，思考突然倒过去装晕的可行性。

“……我闲得慌，怕你饿死。”

听到范丞丞语气不佳的回答，黄明昊抬头看他，发现已经没了方才的温柔神情，又回归冷淡与不爽。黄明昊不明白范丞丞怎么又忽然不高兴了，不敢再问只能点点头，默默擦水迹。一时间除了他的打嗝声，空气寂静得可怕。

被倒了半杯水，衣服怎么擦都是无济于事的，黄明昊想去换件衣服，怕范丞丞趁机不告而别，又没什么理由挽留他，想来想去硬撑着找话题。

“那，那早餐呢？嗝。”

范丞丞用眼神瞥向厨房。果然厨房门口放着一袋东西，应该是范丞丞抱他腾不开手落在那的。一想到他搂着范丞丞不撒手的情形，黄明昊一阵耳热，眼神立刻飘向别处。

范丞丞见黄明昊神不守舍不知在想什么，去卧室找到件长袖没好气地扔进黄明昊怀里。“换了。”

黄明昊下意识捂住湿痕。“没事，嗝，一会儿，嗝，就干了。”

“不逞能会死吗？”

黄明昊摇头，抓着衣服有些扭捏，范丞丞嗤笑。“你从上到下哪里我没见过？赶紧换。”

虽然嘴上那么说，范丞丞还是背过身去厨房，等黄明昊换好衣服才又端了杯水出来，连同早饭丢在茶几上。

“咯咯咯的打鸣呢？喝水。”

黄明昊乖乖捧起水杯喝了几口，打开纸袋看里面的东西。“嗯？你不是做了粥吗，怎么又买粥？”

“胡说八道！就吃这个！”范丞丞高声打断。

黄明昊被范丞丞的反应吓一跳，嗝都被吓回去了，挠了挠头。“可是电饭煲……”

“没有可是！”

“……哦。”黄明昊拿出食盒，看分量是一人份的，“你吃过了？”

“这么早被你赶出去，除了吃还能干吗？”

明明是你自己脾气太大走掉的，黄明昊撇撇嘴。一个人吃东西终究孤单，黄明昊无法控制自己的患得患失，还好食物香气很快冲散了这点情绪，唏哩呼噜吃起来。等吃完早饭，黄明昊坐直身体摸摸肚子，转头发现范丞丞沉默地盯着他看，赶紧用纸擦嘴巴。“沾到脸上了？”

“没有。”范丞丞微微后仰靠在沙发上，“看你吃那么香，让我怀疑跟你吃的不是同一家店的东西。”

范丞丞以前也老这么说，伴随着抢他碗里的食物，吃完又皱眉表示不解。黄明昊抓着头发憨憨地笑了笑，起身收拾，却被范丞丞拦下。

“别管了，去加件厚的。”

“我不冷啊。”

“发情期免疫力会下降，你连这个都不知道？”

被范丞丞训话，又被夺走包装盒，黄明昊只好磨磨蹭蹭挪回卧室，迅速套了件毛衣回来。见到范丞丞站在阳台前，黄明昊心放了下来，听到范丞丞在打电话说行程的事，心又提了起来。

“你要走了吗？”见范丞丞挂断电话，黄明昊掩饰不住急切地问。

范丞丞回头，脸色很是难看。

“怎么，刚吃完我的就迫不及待赶我走？”

“不是，听新淳说你很忙，昨天那么晚了还订机票什么的，我怕耽误你的时间。”

“我是很忙。现在这个时间我应该在东京，由合作商领着参观生产线上能帮公司压缩40%以上生产成本的最新研发产品。”

范丞丞一步步走过来，俯身逼得黄明昊不断倒退。

“而不是在这里给前男友做饭收拾垃圾。”

黄明昊心脏突突狂跳，盯着范丞丞的鼻尖不敢看他眼睛。“那……那现在去还来得及吗……”

范丞丞冷笑。“你说呢？”

黄明昊后退到沙发边被绊倒坐了下去，顺势离开范丞丞威压范围，抬起手腕看表。

“才刚过八点，还、还有机会……”

黄明昊见范丞丞不置可否，掏出手机开始搜航班信息。

“最近一班八点五十，从这去机场走高速半小时，不过现在上班高峰期堵车，还是买这个九点半的保险点……”黄明昊抬头对上范丞丞的视线，越说越小声，“……我出机票费……”

范丞丞冷冷地看了他一会儿，捏了捏眉心，垮下肩膀摆手，像是失望至极。

“不用。我这就走。”

黄明昊心脏收缩到刺痛，跟在范丞丞后面亦步亦趋不知说什么好，一直跟到下楼店铺门口。

再多一步就是外面的世界，范丞丞将彻底离开他的世界。黄明昊情不自禁抓住范丞丞手肘，低头瞪向脚尖。

范丞丞停下脚步，似乎在等待黄明昊接下来的发言。黄明昊也知道自己得说点什么，说一些好听的，安抚的话，或者冠冕堂皇而无关紧要的借口。

可他说不出口，什么都说不出口。

就算知道范丞丞为他放弃一个商业合作机会，为他亲自下厨，为他睡廉价又狭小的沙发，但黄明昊更害怕万一挽留得不到回应，害怕分手还纠缠失了体面，害怕时过境迁……范丞丞早已不喜欢他了。

他们错失太久，没什么是放不下的。

黄明昊听到范丞丞转回身叹了口气，弯起食指接住他不争气的眼泪。

“怎么又哭了？想听你说句挽留的话比让你哭还难吗？”

“……别……“

黄明昊抬起头，透过模糊的水晕望向范丞丞。

“……别走，求你……“

玻璃门外哐当一声，黄明昊立刻用手背擦掉眼泪，越过范丞丞看到门外的人，以及他掉落在地的挎包。

10.

“老板，那你好好休息，我下礼拜再来。”

“嗯，路上小心，别骑太快。”黄明昊摆手跟小助理告别，范丞丞在后面嗤之以鼻。

小助理缩缩脖子，用手挡在脸侧小声对黄明昊说：“老板，你男朋友很凶的样子，你也要小心啊，有事给我打电话。”

范丞丞冷哼，甩了小助理一眼，把黄明昊拉回身边。小助理撇撇嘴，用口型说完“不方便发微信也行”才骑上电瓶车离开。

等小助理彻底消失在视野，黄明昊松了口气，从被外人窥探到隐私的尴尬中缓过劲。

小助理是去年黄明昊忙不过来招的人，成绩不佳高中肄业什么都不会就跑来应聘，因为工资要求很低才得以留下来，被黄明昊一点一点带起来。这次黄明昊发情期来得突然，忘了给小助理打招呼，导致准时来上班的小助理观赏到如此狗血的一幕。

挂上歇业的牌子，回店从里面锁门，黄明昊一面锁一面才想起来回头问范丞丞早上是怎么进来的。

“拿了你的钥匙。”

黄明昊手搭在门锁上停了下来。

“……原来你当时没打算走？”

“昨晚刚让秘书安排推迟七天行程。”范丞丞靠过来从后面伸手按下安全扣，“难道过了一晚就要跟她说我被发情的前男友赶出门可以回来接着上班了？”

“……对不起……”黄明昊垂眸暗自握拳。

“我想听的不是对不起。”

范丞丞紧贴着黄明昊后背，从玻璃门中的倒影看仿佛是范丞丞在环抱着他。

“我……”

黄明昊可能是哭太多，嗓子有些哑，咳嗽一下清了清嗓，回头对上范丞丞的视线。“我刚欠了新淳两万三，这个月水电费还没交，员工工资还没发，月底还要付三个月的房租，你的损失我只能分期赔了……”

范丞丞气得发笑。“我是为了让你赔那点经济损失吗？”

“那你要什么……”

范丞丞瞪着黄明昊，气到没脾气，用食指在他左胸口狠狠戳了几下。

“……自己想！”

黄明昊大概知道范丞丞的意思。可过了刚才掉眼泪求人的劲儿，他又怂了。

横冲直撞十七岁一生只一回。讲真心话变得越来越冒险，没有得到确定答案之前，谁有那么多勇气捧着心向前冲呢？黄明昊给自己铺垫了一层台阶，厚着脸皮退回台阶下，低头跟随范丞丞上楼。

回到二楼范丞丞又去阳台边接电话，黄明昊去浴室洗了把脸，发现眼睛有点发肿，郁闷地回卧室找出蒸汽眼罩戴着躺床上。明明身体很疲乏大脑却十分活跃，回放着从昨天到今天发生的事，尤其那些尴尬片段反反复复回放。黄明昊烦躁又窘迫地掀起眼罩，视线有片刻模糊，渐渐聚焦清晰了眼前俯身正盯着他看的范丞丞。

两人对视半天，黄明昊不自然地移开视线，小声问干什么。范丞丞伸手绕着黄明昊眼周摸了一圈，直起身表情已经变得不高兴起来。

“肿的像猪头，有什么可怜的。”

黄明昊原本还感觉气氛有一丝丝缱绻，现在缱绻被打算掐死范丞丞的怒气先掐死了。黄明昊气鼓鼓翻身背向范丞丞。

“你助理的微信。废话真多。”范丞丞从后面递过手机。

黄明昊想起手机落在客厅沙发上，本打算百度一下Omega发情期老想哭怎么办，后来因为已经躺下了懒得再去拿便不了了之。没想到会被范丞丞偷窥聊天信息。

黄明昊立刻划开手机，只见小助理叭叭发了一堆话，什么“老板我第一次见你哭，太震惊了！”“老板你们是怎么认识的？认识多久啦？为什么我从来没见过？”“老板你不是说你是残疾O不会发情吗？这次是真的发情还是别的什么原因？你放心说我不会告诉别人的！”“是不是因为你男朋友家暴你了？我就知道！你怎么可能会哭！如果他再打你你一定要报警！心软是对暴力的纵容！要拿起法律武器保护自己！”之类的，没有得到回复依然坚持自言自语脑补有的没的。黄明昊快速划过那些废话，看到最后一条终于知道范丞丞不高兴的原因了。

“话说老板你哭鼻子的样子好可怜，一定要下定决心和渣男一刀两断！分手快分手，下个更长久！拜拜快拜拜，下一个更乖！”

黄明昊忍不住憋笑，一想到跟范丞丞分手这么多年并没有找到下一个不禁又叹气。忽然背后发出阴恻恻的一声冷哼，范丞丞抢走黄明昊手机，顺便把他脑门上的眼罩拉下来。

“那是我助理还有工作要交代的，不能拉黑。”黄明昊懒得争抢手机，缩进被子里揣起手。

没一会儿听到范丞丞咂舌和手机被扔到床上的声音。黄明昊暗自好笑，很快迷糊起来，不过睡得并不踏实翻来覆去，半梦半醒间好像闻到橙子的味道之后才彻底睡着。

11.

等黄明昊再次醒来，时间刚过晌午，肚子咕噜咕噜收缩迫使他勉强睁开眼。呆呆愣了一会，黄明昊才辨认出眼前几乎要贴上鼻尖的东西不是枕头而是范丞丞的大腿，身体动了动发现胳膊抱着的也是这条腿。

黄明昊噌地缩回手翻身坐起来，偷瞄旁边一眼。范丞丞不为所动，冷淡地滑动着另一条腿上的笔电鼠标区浏览文档材料。

这肯定是自己睡相不佳缠住了范丞丞的腿，黄明昊尴尬地抓了抓头发，忽然发现范丞丞左手还拿着吃了两口的三明治。

“三明治！”

范丞丞终于有所反应，应了一声。“饿了？”

黄明昊点头，眼看范丞丞把左手伸过来张嘴要咬，范丞丞手腕一拐将吐司片送进自己嘴里。黄明昊无语，抬起眼皮瞪着范丞丞。

范丞丞露出一点稍纵即逝的笑意。“这是我的。”

“切……”

黄明昊摸到手机点开外卖app，被范丞丞伸手抽走。“你的在厨房需要热一下。这个是凉的。”说着叼住三明治合了电脑起身。

黄明昊想说凉的也没关系，不过范丞丞已经走了，只好懒洋洋爬起来，走到客厅望了厨房一眼，又窝进沙发。

发情期太烦人了，身体乏力做什么都打不起精神。黄明昊用手机搜了一下发情期的症状，越看越绝望，躺倒在沙发。

范丞丞往返多趟才端齐，摆在茶几上的不是三明治而是七菜两汤加果盘。黄明昊看看仅有的一双筷子，又看看范丞丞。

“你不吃？”

“吃过了。”

“这么多我一人能吃完吗？”

“发情体力消耗大，你……”范丞丞正弯腰给黄明昊盛汤，抬头看到黄明昊的脸停顿了一下，低下头继续盛，“……虽然你没怎么消耗，但营养不能落。”

体力没有消耗这句话太讽刺了，黄明昊搞不清范丞丞到底是怎么想的。既然不喜欢他了又何必留下来陪他，处处假装关怀？要是还念念不忘为何情愿打抑制剂也不肯碰他？

Omega发情黄明昊算是体会到了为了交配失去理智的感觉，Alpha发情难道会有更好的自控力来根据对象选择是否交配吗？

选择对象……对了，黄新淳说范丞丞有个未婚妻的，是为了未婚妻守身吧……

黄明昊越想越灰心，一下没了胃口，随便吃了点便放下碗筷。

“几年不见口味都变了？”范丞丞对黄明昊的敷衍很不满意，拿过筷子夹了块猪颈肉尝了尝，“以你的标准这个应该不算难吃吧。”

“我吃饱了。”

“你的饭量我还不清楚？……难道你只想吃我手里的？”

范丞丞不知从哪儿得出的结论，看了黄明昊一眼，忽然倾身托起他屁股将他抱到腿上，左手环腰，右手夹食物送到他嘴边。

黄明昊眼观鼻鼻观心，双手撑在大腿上，羞耻地紧紧攥着睡裤布料，在范丞丞腿上假装一座孤傲的雕像。范丞丞颠了一下腿，雕像瞬间变无尾熊抱住范丞丞这棵大树来稳定重心。

“张嘴。”

“……我自己吃。”

“快点。”

黄明昊没办法，只好张开嘴。这下更食不知味了。

范丞丞是个没什么耐心的人，这回却一反常态特别耐心，坚持喂了二十多分钟。黄明昊多次抗议吃不下了，还是被东一口西一口喂得两颊鼓胀。

圣女果在嘴里塞了好几个，黄明昊正努力咀嚼，被范丞丞突然戳到腮肉，汁水一下喷了出来。黄明昊急忙捞过纸巾，噌噌噌抽出好几张糊到范丞丞脸上。

“都不起哦……不肚，是你手气胡该，顾嘛戳我！”黄明昊嘴里翻滚着圣女果含含糊糊地说。

范丞丞擦掉脸上番茄汁，看了眼黄明昊露出嫌弃表情。黄明昊这才低头拿纸擦嘴，正擦着被范丞丞按住后颈亲了上来。

亲吻发生得太突然，黄明昊还没回过神，嘴里的圣女果已经被卷走好多。

范丞丞嚼了嚼咽下去，抬眼看到黄明昊对着他发呆，再次抬头含住他嘴唇亲吻。

“你偷我圣女果？”黄明昊眨着眼问。

“……白痴。”

范丞丞气得在黄明昊屁股抽了一掌，把他推回沙发起身离开。

12.

黄明昊把客户联系方式和资料发给小助理，叮嘱了一番之后打开PS，心不在焉修了几分钟照片，视线忍不住瞟向斜对面，幻想用视线穿透墙壁，看看卧室里的范丞丞忙完了没。

除了一片白当然什么都看不到。黄明昊收回视线努力控制自己不要胡思乱想，没过十分钟又开始走神。

刚才的吻，是怎么回事？明明发情的时候范丞丞都没亲过他。

这算出轨吗？应该算吧……明明有了未婚妻，却因为前男友没经验所以要照顾前男友渡过发情期，天呐，这么概括出来范丞丞未免太渣了！

话说回来刚才亲的太快，能算接吻吗？或许范丞丞真的只是想抢圣女果吃呢……

唉，好烦。黄明昊丢下鼠标蜷起一条腿抱在怀里，下巴搭在膝盖上，吧唧着嘴吐泡泡。不知过了多久，蓦然下身吐出一股湿液，黄明昊猛地站起来，但左腿蜷缩太久有些麻痹，脚刚碰到地面就像过电一样麻得厉害，一下失去平衡撞开座椅摔倒在地。

靠！黄明昊暗骂一声，抬起左腿不敢再碰着，侧身匍匐向茶几爬。没两下就被冲上中枢神经的潮热攻陷，难受地蜷起身体磨蹭地面。

阿西巴！明明做了万全准备，在每个房间显眼的位置放了抑制剂，怎么就没在电脑旁放一个！明明客厅这么小，为什么电脑桌要离茶几这么远！

黄明昊整张脸烧得发烫，勉强靠咬舌尖维持最后一点清醒，抬头望着茶几上的抑制剂，向前蹭了十几厘米后失去对身体的控制权，手不由自主穿过两腿间，去抚慰黏湿的后穴。

冰冷的甜橙气息从旁边涌过来，黄明昊瘫软的身体像木偶被提线牵引，自发向甜味来源扑过去。

“丞……丞……丞丞……”

黄明昊不知道自己在说什么，只知道扒住这个很好闻的热源，拼命嗅来嗅去吸入更多。混乱中下巴被人捏住，软软的东西伸进嘴里，推给他一粒胶囊。黄明昊用舌头抗拒着口感怪异的胶囊，与软软的东西角力，在角力间胶囊被吞了下去。软软的东西比黄明昊敏捷好多，在他嘴里乱碰乱舔，而且非常奸诈知道黄明昊舌尖被咬过一碰就疼，不仅卷起来，还使劲吸吮。

好疼啊。疼完又有种说不清的诡异快感。身前的东西胀了起来，身后的穴道不断抽搐，溢出更多湿液。实在太难受了，黄明昊大腿颤抖着分开坐到热源身上，用屁股去蹭热源胯下凸出来的硬东西。

冰橙味道突然爆裂般发散出来，浓得吓人。黄明昊却甘之如饴，发出惬意的哼哼，主动去舔软软的东西，被软软的东西勾引到对面咬了一口。黄明昊疼得飙泪，神智也开始清醒，缩回舌头睁开眼看到范丞丞模糊的脸，眼泪聚起更多。

“不要……我不要……”

“不要什么？”范丞丞捧起黄明昊的脸，亲吻他的眼睛。

黄明昊没有回答，扒开范丞丞的手，侧脸靠在他肩膀上呜呜哭。范丞丞不时亲吻一下黄明昊额角，搂着他像哄孩子一样轻轻拍后背。信息素源源不断地释出，包裹着黄明昊，直到他情绪稳定下来，发情症状消退。

黄明昊把眼泪蹭到范丞丞衬衣上，吸了吸鼻子。“你的视频会议结束了？”

“暂停了。”

“那还开吗？”

“你这样我还怎么开。”

黄明昊挪了一下屁股。“是因为你想操我吗？”

范丞丞哑然，经过几次喉结起伏，轻咳了一声。

“难道你不想？”

“那你为什么还打抑制剂？还给我喂抑制剂？”

“……”

黄明昊感到腰上扣着的手收紧了些，明白范丞丞不想回答这个问题，撑起胳膊想从范丞丞身上下去。范丞丞稍微用了点力便让黄明昊重新坐回大腿上。

“……我不想趁人之危。”

范丞丞垂着睫毛，表情不再是冷漠或不悦的凌厉，变成一种沉稳的、令人安心的柔和。这是经过时间磨砺，黄明昊从未见过的范丞丞。

“我不想受发情支配，不小心伤害到你。更不希望你是因为发情才需要我。”

黄明昊第一次意识到范丞丞真的不是以前那个随着性子来的人了，一时间百感交集。

如果是现在的范丞丞，是不是能更宽容体谅他，让他们的感情维持更久一些，不至于像曾经那样匆匆落幕？黄明昊手心莫名冒出汗来，想碰一碰范丞丞，又怕自己碰到了就舍不得再放开。

“太晚了……”黄明昊握起拳，将手背到身后，“你走吧。”

“什么？”范丞丞蹙眉。

“我说你该走了。我们已经错过了，我不该再留着你的。”

“黄明昊，想清楚再说。”

清甜的香橙味瞬间变凌冽，如同冰川被撞击后迸裂出的弥天冰雾，使人感到绝望的寒冷。这是见面以来范丞丞首次用Alpha的信息素威压黄明昊。黄明昊刚发过情，身体正处于虚弱的状态，完全承受不住一下趴倒在范丞丞胸前。

范丞丞立马收回信息素，坐起来紧张地低头探视。“抱歉我气急了一时没控制住，怎么样？是不是很难受？”

黄明昊鼻子发酸，咬紧牙不想让眼泪涌出来，可惜没什么用，只能气愤地用手指戳范丞丞。

“你怎么这么坏，非要逼良为娼吗？我不要当小三！”

“……什么小三？”范丞丞一头问号。

“昨晚吃饭你去接电话的时候新淳都跟我说了，你有未婚妻的！”

范丞丞看着黄明昊，突然眯眼笑了一下，紧绷的肩膀放松下来。

“……原来这才是你突然发情的原因？你吃醋了？”

“这跟发情有什么关系？不要转移话题！”

范丞丞扣住黄明昊后脑，顺着他泪痕乱吻一通。

“好酸的眼泪，你就是吃醋了。那人不过是我父母安排的联姻对象，我连见都没去见。黄新淳逗你的话你也当真，平时的机灵劲哪儿去了？”

黄明昊眨着眼消化这个信息，犹豫地小声问。“……就算你说的是真的，联姻怎么办？”

“我父母想要个儿媳，联姻不过是给我施压的借口罢了。况且……”范丞丞牵起黄明昊的手在无名指亲了一下，“我的未婚妻人选从来只有一人。”

这种情话在彼此分离数年后说出实在难以取信。黄明昊想抽回手，反被范丞丞五指交叉牢牢扣住，挣脱不得只好放弃，靠到范丞丞肩膀闭上眼。

“……我困了。”

范丞丞亲了亲黄明昊额头。

“睡吧。”

13.

黄明昊睡了两个多小时，醒来内裤已经被体温烘干，质感变得有些硬，磨着屁股感觉十分怪异。

都怪发情期，发完情又累又困，跟范丞丞没说几句话就睡着了，内裤都没来及换。黄明昊给自己找补好借口，起床准备洗澡。范丞丞啪地合上笔电，跟过来要一起洗。

浴室不大，且只有淋浴，黄明昊一个人还凑合，再容纳一个范丞丞明显会局促许多。范总参观过后依然坚持己见，黄明昊没办法只好随他。

范丞丞先进去，脱得精光人体模特一样，站着看黄明昊。

难不成这人是在等他服侍？他只是个发情期全身无力的悲惨Omega啊，忒没人性了！黄明昊忿忿转过身脱掉衣服，回头进入淋浴房拉上门。

两个人赤裸裸挤在一起，在老式浴霸的耀眼暖光灯下无所遁形。黄明昊说不清是被大灯泡晒的还是难为情，红着脸低头，伸手从范丞丞腰边穿过去开淋浴开关。范丞丞顺势搂住黄明昊正想去亲，热水劈头淋下来才意识到误会了，避开水流抹了把脸。黄明昊忍俊不禁，侧身借取挤沐浴露掩饰笑意。

“我来。”

范丞丞也侧过身，以半环抱的姿势从黄明昊手上拿过浴花，手臂间似碰未碰的距离让黄明昊猛起鸡皮疙瘩。范丞丞关了水，仔细揉发泡沫，拉起黄明昊胳膊就开始擦，擦完一只架到肩膀上再去擦另一只。黄明昊对这个姿势有些异议，不过更介意的是对面不时顶到下腹的东西。

“丞丞……”

“嗯？”范丞丞应了一声，手下没停，已经把泡沫涂到黄明昊腰边。

黄明昊怕痒地躲闪，小臂横错护到肚子前。

“我自己弄。”

“你不方便。”

范丞丞续上浴液，后退一些半蹲下来，拉起黄明昊小腿踩到他膝盖上，从大腿根接着涂。

黄明昊不得不抓住范丞丞肩膀支撑身体，心脏与大腿肌肉同步紧绷，直到范丞丞涂完要他换腿上来才得空狂跳几下。

“你很紧张？”范丞丞忽然抬头问。

“没有啊。”黄明昊立刻把握拳的另一只手背到身后。

范丞丞捏了捏黄明昊大脚趾。“别抠这么紧。”

“哦……”

这有什么好紧张的，不过是涂沐浴露罢了。黄明昊暗暗吸气定神，可见到范丞丞低笑的神情，胸口像被热水滚过，导致手心冒出更多汗来。

涂完双腿，范丞丞站起来让黄明昊转身。该来的还是来了，黄明昊不由得吞口水。失去视觉辅助，所有集中力都转移到后背。

后颈。右肩胛。脊椎。左肩膀。范丞丞为什么不按顺序擦！充满细密泡沫的浴花抓在手里很柔软，划在皮肤上却有种微妙的粗糙。

到底接下来哪里会被擦到？大脑戒备着不可预期的轨迹，导致整个后背泛起古怪羽搔感，不用手指捏住大腿肉黄明昊怕自己会忍不住逃开。

浴花顺着脊椎沟滑到后腰眼之间，横向抹了几下便继续向下。时间在这种感官折磨下已失去衡量标准，黄明昊感觉自己站了太久，身体发软只得抬手撑住墙面。瓷砖很凉，屁股撞到的东西很热，黄明昊打了个寒颤，不知向前还是向后好。

范丞丞后退半步拍拍黄明昊屁股。“好好站着，别勾引我。”

没见过这么贼喊捉贼的！黄明昊夹紧屁股，反手挥开范丞丞的手。范丞丞握住他的手，拇指蹭了蹭他手背才放开，继续任务。

难熬的涂沐浴露时间结束，范丞丞快速给自己涂了一遍，黄明昊想帮忙却被拒绝。冲掉浴液之后范丞丞给黄明昊洗了头，出去拿浴巾把他裹了起来。

黄明昊低头由着范丞丞擦头发，透过刘海盯着对面始终没下去的东西，终于忍不住从浴巾下伸手弹了一下。

“你憋的不难受吗？”

范丞丞闷哼一声，抬起黄明昊下巴，照着嘴巴咬下去。

“你说呢？”

“我以为你非要跟我一起洗，是那个意思。”

“我只是怕你被热水一蒸晕过去。”

“就算是发情期我也不至于那么弱。”黄明昊小声嘀咕。

“好，是我杞人忧天。”范丞丞捏了捏黄明昊腮肉，抿起唇笑。

黄明昊被范丞丞这么一笑撩的心痒，一手搭到范丞丞胯上，一手拨动那东西。“要做吗？”

范丞丞搂住黄明昊，扣着他后脑深深吻了几分钟，恋恋不舍地碰着他嘴唇说：“不行。否则待会儿发情你身体负担太重。”

既然不做干嘛亲得这么色情。黄明昊咬唇腹诽，由于心跳太快，不得不靠急促呼吸获取氧气，下身颤颤巍巍竖起，跟范丞丞的东西顶在一起。范丞丞蹙眉，露出忍耐的神情，很快四周弥漫开馥郁冰橙气味。

本来刚洗完澡就热，现在更是火上浇油。黄明昊闻着这味道只觉得腿发软，挣开浴巾挂到范丞丞脖子上。“我站不住了。”

“这回不算杞人忧天了。”范丞丞一把托起黄明昊屁股，像抱小朋友一样拍拍黄明昊后腰。

两个人身高相似，陡然升高这么多吓黄明昊一跳，扒住范丞丞肩膀，双腿交叠紧紧夹住他胯骨。心惊肉跳地被抱回卧室放到床上，黄明昊由着范丞丞给他围上被子，把浴室的吹风机拿来塞进他手里。

“乖，自己吹，我去冲个澡。”范丞丞揉了揉黄明昊半干的头发。

“你不刚洗过……”黄明昊视线下移，闭上了嘴。

热风加近距离轰鸣很难让人集中精神，黄明昊机械地拨动头发，脑袋里全是散碎片段，一会儿回忆从前的事，一会儿幻想范丞丞在浴室做什么，一会儿担心即将到来的发情。

这才是时隔多年的第二次见面，进展似乎太快了。可这也是积累多年终得爆发的见面，进展未免太慢了。

直到吹完头发，黄明昊也没理清自己的期待与不安到底哪边更多些。范丞丞穿着黄明昊的睡衣走过来，跪到他眼前弯腰低头，打断他的胡思乱想。

黄明昊稀里糊涂地帮范丞丞吹头发。等范丞丞再抬起头，完全没了社会精英形象，变回黄明昊最熟悉的、不修边幅的学生模样。

错失的时光，重叠的容貌，黄明昊莫名鼻子发酸，丢下吹风机搂住范丞丞。范丞丞坐下来把滑落的被子给黄明昊掖紧，将整个人抱进怀里，摸着他后颈的发尾问怎么了。

“我也不知道……可能想你了。”

黄明昊觉得自己这样实在矫情，但情绪完全不受控，只得偷偷吸气镇压眼泪。范丞丞胸腔震动着闷声笑，将黄明昊头发一圈一圈卷上指尖。

“这么一会儿功夫都舍不得我？没想到你也有黏人的一天。”

“是不是很烦人……”

“当然不会。”范丞丞偏过头，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭黄明昊额头，搂着他一会儿亲一下。

“我巴不得你再任性些，天天黏着我，要是从前你就……”

“就什么？”黄明昊正用手指贴在范丞丞喉结上，感知他说话时的震动，说到一半忽然静止了，不由抬起脸问他。

“没什么。”范丞丞眯起眼亲了黄明昊一口，“有指甲刀吗？”

“有呀，你要用？在客厅电脑桌第一格抽屉里。”

范丞丞嗯了声，起身离开。黄明昊坐着发呆，还在想范丞丞没说完的话会是什么。

范丞丞很快端了一杯冒气的牛奶回来。黄明昊缩在被子里懒得伸手，就着范丞丞的手小口喝，喝完被范丞丞抬起下巴舔掉嘴边一圈奶渍之后才有空开口。

“没找到吗？在一个银色金属盒里。”

范丞丞从兜里掏出黄明昊说的银盒晃了晃，手伸进被子里摸到黄明昊的脚拽了出来。

“干嘛。”黄明昊蜷起脚趾。

“剪指甲。都这么长了。”

脚趾甲这种最容易被忽略的存在，黄明昊经常是顶破袜子的时候才会想起来剪。自己剪当然怎样都无所谓，可让别人，尤其是范丞丞来剪，那怎么能行！黄明昊撑着床想把脚缩回来。谁知范丞丞用指甲挠了挠脚心，黄明昊身体一拧瞬间破功。

“躲什么，很危险的。不许动了。”范丞丞禁锢住黄明昊脚踝。

“不行！我自己剪！”黄明昊着急地说。

“谁剪不都一样。乖乖的别动。”

“不要，我自己……”

“别紧张，我会小心的。还是说你不相信我？”

黄明昊张着嘴，不知该如何反驳，眼看范丞丞捏住他脚趾真的开始剪，不敢再动，紧张地攥住被单。

这感觉太奇怪了。不是搔痒或酥麻之类单纯的触感反馈，增加了心理层面的附加映射，致使这种感觉复杂无比。范丞丞的手很热，呼出的鼻息很热，害得黄明昊脚心也不受控地冒出汗来。

明明更羞耻的事都做过，为什么这点小事还会难为情。黄明昊强迫自己放松，努力维持表面镇定。

范丞丞剪完趾甲，来回检阅一番好像很满意，低头亲了一下。热气一下升上脑袋，黄明昊飞快把脚缩回被子里。

“干什么，脏不脏啊……”

“我亲手洗的，你说呢？”范丞丞俯身，隔着被子拍了拍黄明昊小腿，“来，把左脚给我。”

在范丞丞执着的注视下，黄明昊蜷起右膝撑住下巴，用被子遮住发热的大半张脸。“那你不要再亲了……”

范丞丞将黄明昊露出的半只脚攥进掌中，看着他的眼睛故意亲在脚背。

“这我没法保证。”

14.

发情是从十九点零七分开始的。

尽管范丞丞没说，但黄明昊又不傻，从一会儿一个电话也看得出范丞丞临时请假引发了多少问题。黄明昊假装要休息，让范丞丞去客厅处理工作，实际无聊到戴上耳机，趴着偷偷看肥皂剧。看着看着不知何时睡着，再清醒是被范丞丞摇起来吃饭。

中午吃了太多，又没有运动，黄明昊完全不饿，却还是被范丞丞哄骗着吃下许多。

什么多吃点储备体力，只是发个情做个爱，至于么。黄明昊无奈，揉着肚子在家里遛弯消食。没多久范丞丞跟过来，搂着黄明昊屁股一起漫步。

“你又没吃多少，全是我吃的，你用得着消食吗！”黄明昊不满地挥开屁股上的手。

范丞丞反手与黄明昊十指交扣，抬起手腕给他看，见黄明昊还不明白才开口解释。“六点五十三了。”

“so？”

“你该发情了。”

“啊？”黄明昊惊讶地看向范丞丞，“发情还有时间表？我怎么不知道！”

“还好没留你一人在家。”范丞丞神情复杂，捏了捏黄明昊脸颊，“抑制剂是有时效的，可以推算下次发情的大致时间。七点以后随时可能是你的下一次。”

黄明昊恍然大悟，顿时紧张起来。“那我现在该干嘛？回床上躺着？”

“随你。有我在没事的。”范丞丞摸摸黄明昊脑袋。

与其被范丞丞扛回床上，还不如自己主动点。黄明昊颠儿颠儿跑回卧室，双手抱胸做了个庄严肃穆的躺姿，瞪向天花板。

“几点啦？”

范丞丞斜靠在床头，好笑地看着他。“六点五十九。”

之前同意范丞丞临时标记的建议时黄明昊还暗暗兴奋，事到临头却紧张到心里发毛。黄明昊闭上眼睛默默倒数，数了六十秒，什么也没发生，忍不住问到七点了吗。

“到了。”

黄明昊又等了一会儿。“现在呢？”

“七点零四。”

黄明昊忍了忍，还想提问，嘴巴突然被含住，同时闻到清凉的甜味。

范丞丞的信息素真是奇怪，冰冷的部分叫人提神醒脑，香甜的部分使人心旷神怡，杂糅起来却能让人安心。黄明昊紧绷的神经松弛下来，舔着范丞丞舌面回应这个温柔的吻。

唇齿互交让黄明昊身体一点点热起来，环绕的甜味也逐渐浓郁，说不清到底谁在撩拨谁。一股潮意倏地自下而上蹿出，黄明昊后穴紧缩，依然挡不住汩汩湿液溢出，迅速染湿内裤。

一天之内第三条了，早知道听范丞丞的不穿了，黄明昊临失神前后悔地想。随即狂热情欲湮没意识，双腿自觉圈住范丞丞后腰，抬起屁股胡乱磨蹭，寻求疏解空虚。

范丞丞的手伸进黄明昊睡裤，摸到被淫液浸透紧贴皮肤的内裤，眯起眼揉了臀肉一把。黄明昊登时呼吸混乱起来，深喘着喃喃呓语。

“……要……”

“要什么？”范丞丞隔着黏滑的内裤用指尖顶进黄明昊后穴，吮咬他的脖颈明知故问。

黄明昊听到问话却无暇理解，只知道在穴口附近研磨的东西是隔靴搔痒，让他着实难耐，哼哼唧唧扭动身体。

范丞丞撑起身，拍了拍黄明昊的脸。“好好说，想要什么？”

穴口失去外来物的顶弄，极端的空虚感充斥整个大脑，黄明昊眼泪一下涌出来。

“……想，要……要操……”

范丞丞顺着黄明昊泪痕亲吻，一面说好乖，一面脱掉碍事的睡裤和内裤，向黄明昊后穴探入一指。肉穴早已湿软不堪，热情簇拥范丞丞手指进入更多。范丞丞食指转了一圈便退出，将沾满指面的湿液抹到黄明昊小腹上。

“竟然湿成这样。”

“还要……进来……”

后穴再次失了依附，快速收缩渴求入侵，黄明昊挺起腰追寻着范丞丞胯间硬物不断扭动。范丞丞拉起黄明昊双腿折成M形，让他淫靡的入口完全暴露出来。透明分泌液正因穴口的张翕而向外溢，沾得周围一片晶亮。范丞丞撸了把高昂的性器，就着缝隙顶入。有湿液的润滑，性器畅通无阻一顶到底，原本的细小入口被粗大茎身撑开，褶皱都被撑平紧紧箍住性器底端。

“啊！……”

肉穴终于被填满，黄明昊爽得头皮发麻，脑袋一炸直接高潮。精液正股股外射，后面穴道里的东西已经开始活动，前后夹击的快感让黄明昊根本控制不住眼泪，随着范丞丞的耸动震落耳边。

“……多……太多、了……”

黄明昊不知道自己在表达什么，范丞丞也没有问，眼神凶狠地抓住黄明昊大腿压得更低，在上面咬出一串齿印。

黄明昊受困于这种狩猎眼神之中，本能感到恐惧，毛孔收缩泛起鸡皮。承受着撞击的肉穴却不管不顾，极力包裹迎合侵入之物。被操的快感很快盖过恐惧，黄明昊小腿无力地滑下，搂住范丞丞脖子用胸口去蹭发痒的双乳。

范丞丞深挺几下之后退了出来，直起腰将黄明昊抱起，让黄明昊岔开腿坐着吞进他的性器。坐姿进入的太深，直接顶到生殖腔的肉缝，黄明昊感觉肚子里那处软肉又酸又胀，还来不及退缩就被按住胯骨狠狠操了起来，整个人像坐在弹簧床上一颠一颠，淫水顺着性器出入滴滴答答被颠落。爽到极致令人害怕，黄明昊感觉自己软得快化掉了，只能攀在范丞丞肩膀掉眼泪。

范丞丞操了一会儿见黄明昊哭的厉害，渐渐放缓频率，低头叼住眼前的乳头吸吮。黄明昊胸膛单薄没什么肉，不过双乳倒是软的不像话，奶尖咬起来弹性十足，范丞丞用门牙来回磨蹭，淫荡的乳头迅速充血挺立，乳晕上的颗粒凸起也肿胀起来。

“疼……”黄明昊抽抽搭搭地哼唧，胸口却主动向范丞丞嘴边送。

范丞丞换成舌尖温柔舔弄，手揉搓着黄明昊屁股，让缓慢的每一下顶到极致，像是要顶开里面那道肉缝。黄明昊大腿紧绷，身前性器再次勃起，随着范丞丞的律动在两人小腹之间碰撞。

“丞……丞……”黄明昊感觉自己又快射了，无意识地喊着范丞丞名字。

“等等。”

黄明昊不太理解这个等的意思，被范丞丞亲了亲下巴，推倒翻过身，让他跪趴着高高撅起屁股。黄明昊全身发软有些跪不住，范丞丞握住他的大腿，啪啪在他屁股上抽了几掌。疼痛使黄明昊瞬间没了射精欲望，只剩后穴的空虚和屁股表皮的灼热。

最后还是空虚更胜一筹，黄明昊塌下腰将屁股抬得更高，被撞到糜红的穴口不知餍足，随着呼吸开开合合流出淫液，引诱着捕食者。范丞丞扶着性器直插进去，俯身顺着黄明昊脊椎凹陷出的沟壑一路吮吻上去，舔到他后颈的腺体。

腺体这个东西在黄明昊身上从未被启用过，也从未被关注过，没想到现在只被范丞丞舔了一下就让他刺激到战栗，全身肌肉收缩僵硬。范丞丞被这突如其来的收缩夹得闷哼，报复般掐住黄明昊性器。

黄明昊哀叫一声，想后退避开，越退越是往范丞丞性器上撞，穴口顶到两个鼓胀的囊袋退无可退。范丞丞咬住黄明昊肩膀开始快节奏狠操他，粗重喘息全部洒落到他肤上，很快与他的汗水湿成一片。

后入体位更容易操到敏感点，接连不断的撞击使快感倍增，黄明昊爽得连呻吟都无法连贯，只有被龟头顶到生殖腔时才软绵绵地发出单音节哭腔。即使如此范丞丞依然不肯放过他，快速顶撞将肉穴内透明的淫水磨成白沫，随着每一次抽出带出穴道堆积到穴口，又随着每一次插入沾染到范丞丞阴囊上。

“……射……要射……”

快感如同一波又一波海浪疯狂席卷而来，却被堤坝拦阻找不到出口。黄明昊伸手去掰范丞丞堵着他马眼的手，可是身体太软使不上劲，只好哭着求助。

“宝贝，跪稳了。”

黄明昊只听清前两个字，不及反应腺体就被咬破。一股极其强烈的热意穿透皮肤，穿透骨血，直接与灵魂虬结在一起，既是撕扯，又是交融。

黄明昊一瞬间化作被烈火燃烧的氧气，疾速上浮至巅峰，下一瞬又从万丈高空坠落扯回躯体，被迫接受冰寒与甘甜双重信息素的侵透。灭顶快感发散至全身每个毛孔，迫使黄明昊脖颈高抬，张着嘴发不出声音，双目失神涌出泪水，性器和后穴持续喷射出淫靡液体作为宣泄。

范丞丞被黄明昊痉挛的肉穴逼近高潮，搂着他的肩快速抽插，龟头每一下都会顶到生殖腔。黄明昊止不住颤抖，终于找回声音，抽噎着摇头说不要，说一句向前爬一点。范丞丞一把将人捞回来，掐住他柔软的后腰狠狠顶进去，再整根抽出，如此操干了几分钟终于射入穴道，同时爆出浓郁的冰橙气味。

肚子里满是灼热精液，肉穴像是要吸收一样蠕动着，黄明昊趴倒在床，脸埋进枕头呜呜哭，一时无法从接连高潮中回神。范丞丞缓缓从肉穴中抽出性器，连带滑出精液和淫水，淋漓不尽顺着黄明昊股沟流向大腿。感受到液体流出，出于本能黄明昊一边哭一边摸索着用手挡住穴口。

“做什么呢？”

范丞丞将黄明昊翻过来，撩开他湿透的额发，用手背蹭去他满脸泪水。

“不能流……怀宝宝……”

“你想怀我的宝宝？”范丞丞撑在黄明昊耳边，一下一下啄吻他嘴唇。

黄明昊重复着怀宝宝，眼神迷茫地摇头。

范丞丞眼神一黯，掐起黄明昊腮肉。“要？还是不要？”

黄明昊被扯回点意识，眨了几下眼滤掉泪水，终于看清眼前的人，软软叫着丞丞。范丞丞又问了一次，得不到答案无奈放弃，起身将汗湿的头发向后拢去。

冰冷信息素如有实感一般在范丞丞背后绽开，黄明昊笼罩在这种Alpha气场内，不知餍足的肉穴又开始搔痒，蜷起小腿与范丞丞厮磨。

范丞丞抓起黄明昊脚踝，捏着踝骨摩挲一阵，顺着小腿内侧皮肤吮吻下去。右腿被架到范丞丞肩膀上压至极限，韧带大幅绷紧的疼痛，穴口被龟头浅浅辗转的焦急，肉壁频繁收缩的空虚，各种感觉揉绞着黄明昊神经，实在难以承受只得簌簌落泪。

“你哪来这么多水，上面也流下面也流。”范丞丞不厌其烦地抹开黄明昊眼泪。

“进、进来……要更深……”

“想要我操进去应该说什么？”

黄明昊意识混乱，自然做不出回应。范丞丞抽出性器，抱起黄明昊含住下唇亲吻。“说话。”

“说，什么……”黄明昊难耐地扭腰动了动，像受伤的小动物双手软软搭在范丞丞胸口，吸着鼻子重复。

“什么都可以。你喜欢我，你爱我，说出来就给你。”范丞丞语带诱惑。

“……不要……”

范丞丞垂眼掩饰失望，抚摸着黄明昊后颈腺体。

“没关系，是我心急了。”

“不要……”黄明昊搂住范丞丞脖子，“不要，分手……”

范丞丞一怔，随即托起黄明昊屁股顶了进去，仰头亲吻他睫毛上的泪珠。

“好，我们再也不分手了。”

15.

黄明昊终于体会到之前范丞丞逼他吃饭是多么明智的决定。

做了一整夜，黄明昊清醒后的最大感觉就是饥肠辘辘。

在接下来三天里黄明昊除了睡觉和被饿醒喂几口食物，其他时间几乎都在挨操，有时候吃着东西发起情来也会被操，搞不清到底在吃哪一边。

好在从第四天开始发情热逐渐减少，黄明昊难得睡了完整一觉，醒来好一会儿才回神。身体内外都没了黏腻湿意，应该是洗过澡的。黄明昊动了动，浑身上下都在叫嚣，只好放弃闭眼叫丞丞。

叫了两声没回应，黄明昊紧张地撑起身体，发现身边只剩摊开的被子。

都怪周围弥漫的信息素气味太浓，害自己没有第一时间发现范丞丞不见了。黄明昊受本能驱动翻下床急于找寻自己的Alpha，可惜肌肉酸得厉害，勉强走了几步腿一软便跪倒在地，怎么都站不起来。

这不争气的体质，垃圾发情期！黄明昊恨恨握拳，鼻子酸涩，不合时宜的眼泪又冒了出来。

范丞丞推开卧室门，一低头见到黄明昊坐在地上，迅速过来把他抱回床上，裹进被子。

“怎么不叫我，自己下来干什么？”

黄明昊从被子里伸出胳膊抱紧范丞丞，歪着脑袋小声哭。

“叫、叫了，你不在……”

“抱歉，刚才下楼取外卖没注意到。”范丞丞搂着黄明昊，哄着一会儿拍拍背，一会儿捏捏脸，“不哭了，眼睛都肿得睁不开，快变成海涛了。”

“噗……”

黄明昊破涕为笑，撅着嘴跟范丞丞亲来亲去，把泪水蹭了范丞丞一脸才满意。“什么外卖啊，吃的吗？”

“冰淇淋。”

“冰淇淋？”黄明昊抬起头，“为什么是冰淇淋？”

范丞丞刮了一下黄明昊鼻子。“装傻？刚才吃饭的时候你不是吵着非要要吗？”

啊，原来之前吃饭不是做梦，是真实发生的事。发情搞的自己记忆和生物钟都混乱了，垃圾发情期！黄明昊气不过，咬了范丞丞一口。

“冰淇淋在哪，我要吃！”

范丞丞舔着黄明昊门牙，感觉不过瘾又探进去接了个湿吻才回答。

“太凉，你不能吃。”

“怎么可以这样！你不是给我买的吗？买都买了不能浪费啊！”

“反悔了。我替你吃。”

“……我怀疑你是故意的。”

范丞丞眯眼含笑。“自信点，把怀疑去掉。”

六小时后黄明昊还是吃到了冰淇淋，不过是用下面吃的。冰冷奶制品被涂到穴口，黄明昊一个激灵在范丞丞后背抓出四道红痕。

“太凉了……不要……”黄明昊蹬腿。

“凉吗？你不是就要吃凉的？”

范丞丞扣住黄明昊膝盖叠上来，性器沾着冰淇淋直顶进去。极冰的触感，极热的摩擦，冰火两重天使黄明昊神经崩坏，分泌出一股热液扩散在穴道内，连带融化的冰淇淋随范丞丞抽插动作流出。

“喜欢吗？”范丞丞俯身揉抓黄明昊肿起的乳头。

黄明昊又疼又爽，眼泪汪汪说喜欢。范丞丞停下来，又挖了一勺冰淇淋倒在黄明昊小腹上，用手抹到他高昂的性器上。黄明昊失声惊叫，性器受到剧烈刺激瞬间喷射出来，淋到胸前再滑落，与黏腻奶液汇合流向穴口，被范丞丞囊袋不断撞击滴下，搞的黄明昊屁股沾满黏液，一塌糊涂。

“下面吸这么紧，看来你确实喜欢。”范丞丞在黄明昊耳边喘着粗气说。

黄明昊耳朵烫得厉害，无暇顾及屁股湿不湿，紧紧抓住范丞丞肩膀。

“不喜欢……不要了……”

“口是心非，明明很喜欢。还想吃吗？”

范丞丞一个深顶，龟头撞上柔软生殖腔。黄明昊绷直小腿挺起腰，眼泪狂飙。

“不……吃……呜啊……再也……不吃……”

“好乖。”

范丞丞亲了亲黄明昊耳垂，抵着生殖腔肉缝射在穴道里。

16.

发情热退去，范丞丞抱起黄明昊去浴室清洁，架在洗手台上又做了一次，差点把洗手台弄塌才放过他。黄明昊累得手指都抬不起，窝在沙发里等范丞丞换床单被套时睡了过去。再醒来已躺到床上，枕在范丞丞臂弯里。

“几点了？”黄明昊翻身，侧着搂住范丞丞的腰。

“一点半。”范丞丞看了眼手机。

“已经中午了啊，感觉刚吃完早饭。”

范丞丞弯起手臂摸了摸黄明昊头发。“凌晨一点半。”

整天拉着窗帘开着灯呆在床上，黄明昊早已与正常作息脱轨，脑内又激情辱骂了一遍该死的发情期，摇摇头拉起被子睡觉。

没过几分钟，黄明昊睁开眼。“我想玩手机。”

“不行，你眼睛还肿着。”

“那我要玩电脑，平板也行。”

“不行，你眼睛还肿着。”

“……可我睡不着。”

范丞丞起身关灯拿了个遥控器递给他。正对的墙面反射出影像，黄明昊抬头看到床头墙上多出来的东西，惊讶地张着嘴。

“你啥时候装的投影啊？”

“你在沙发呼呼大睡的时候。”

黄明昊哼了一声，开始挑选节目。“看投影眼睛肿就没关系吗。”

“至少不是直射光。”范丞丞搂过黄明昊，遮住他眼睛，“最好是别看。”

黄明昊扒下范丞丞的手，找出之前没看完的肥皂剧播放。本就是消遣的东西，黄明昊看一会儿便失去兴趣，偷瞄范丞丞，发现范丞丞看得认真，不由得好奇。

“好看吗？”

“无聊。”

“那你看那么入迷。”

“我想了解你现在喜欢的东西。”

黄明昊有些耳热，又有些心酸，摸到范丞丞的手摇了摇。“我品味哪有这么差，这只是修照片无聊时的背景音而已。”

范丞丞反手捉住黄明昊手腕，来回摩挲两边凸出的骨节，过了一会儿才开口。

“这个照相馆开了多久？”

“大概三年多？快四年了吧。”

“原来你四年前就回国了。”

一个没有惊讶语气的陈述句。黄明昊不知范丞丞言下之意是无谓，感慨，或是别的什么。

“回国的事其实也没几个人知道啦。”

黄明昊想用轻松的口吻说，可惜效果不佳。

“黄新淳在那几个人里。我不在。”

“新淳是个意外……”

“他帮着你骗我说你一直国外念书也是个意外？”

被前男友质问你怎么不告知分手后的行踪实在很没道理，但黄明昊却感觉紧张，手心冒汗。

“那是因为……我们已经分手了。你说过不想再见到我，只要不出现在你眼前，我在哪里对你来说应该无所谓吧。”

“你明知那只是气话！”

范丞丞突然高声反驳，将黄明昊腕骨攥得发疼。

投影仪正在播放男女主嬉闹发出的欢声笑语，相较之下黄明昊与身边人安静到呼吸声都嫌响。

“……抱歉，我失态了。”范丞丞松了劲，把黄明昊胳膊拉到嘴边亲吻，“疼不疼？”

黄明昊摇头，顺从地靠到范丞丞肩膀旁，感受着他说话时的胸腔震动。

“我以为我比以前进步了，成熟了，没想到一碰上你还是被打回原形。”范丞丞分开黄明昊手指，从指缝间插了进去，“但这回我是不会放手的。”

黄明昊看向两人十指交扣的手，这不正是做梦都在向往的场景吗？急促的心跳在怂恿他说好啊。

好啊。

好吧。

“这个剧太无聊了，要不我们还是看电影吧。你有什么想看的吗？”

黄明昊听到自己说。

17.

黄明昊找到手机躲进卫生间，偷偷给小助理回消息的时候才意识到今天是第六天了。而且已经过半。

发情症状几乎不再出现，辛苦的发情期终于要结束了。黄明昊之前设置的倒计时显示，还有一天九小时三十五分二十秒结束假期。

范丞丞也许看他不再发情，会提前离开也说不定。毕竟范总时间金贵非他可比。

黄明昊瞪着投影仪看了半天，想自己好端端的干嘛非要惹范丞丞不痛快呢。那么骄傲的人放下架子三番四次表达复合信号，至少自己应该坦诚相待吧……无论范丞丞能不能接受，决定权都不在自己手上，即使拖过今天，拖过明天，难道能一辈子拖下去吗？

……但是跟范丞丞相处的这几天实在太甜蜜，太动人，怎么舍得就此结束？反正发情期还没真正结束，再多过两天又何妨。

黄明昊焦虑地咬着指甲，理智与私欲反复拉锯，直到被手机震动打断。回完信息黄明昊洗了把脸试图让自己冷静。

这个行为很有效，黄明昊冷静地闻到淡淡橙香味。

难道范丞丞就在门外，发现他偷偷看手机放出信息素示警？黄明昊吞下口水，抓着手机打开门准备上交，结果门口空无一人。

黄明昊皱起鼻子仔细分辨卫生间内外的气味差别，后知后觉地摸了一把后颈结痂的伤疤处放到鼻子前闻。

原来腺体释放出掺有标记者气味的信息素是这种感觉。

“我说叫你你怎么不理我，原来是找到手机了。”范丞丞一边说着，一边走过来牵起黄明昊的手，“待会再看，先去吃甘蔗。我用热水过了一遍没那么凉。”

“丞丞……”

黄明昊感觉心跳加速，脸颊发烫，鼻子不自觉得泛酸。

“……我好像发情了。”

范丞丞停下脚步，回身碰了碰黄明昊额头。“有点热，不过不太像发情，是不是感冒了？”

“你怎么知道不是发情？我明明很热，胸口很闷，而且……想要你……”

范丞丞眼中光芒动了动，像有实体似的攫住黄明昊让他移不开眼。

“也许是我搞错了。”

范丞丞搂着黄明昊后颈深深吻住，手掌伸入睡裤揉捏他厚实的屁股。自从牺牲了三条内裤黄明昊便没再穿过，轻易让范丞丞将手指探进后穴。

距离上次发情虽已过去十七个小时，黄明昊穴口却还微微肿着，肉壁软软蠕动着簇拥那两根手指。范丞丞将黄明昊压到墙上，褪下他睡裤斜着插了进去。

肉穴没有像以往一样涌出大量湿液润滑，进入变得不再顺利。被硕大龟头开拓甬道的感觉有些疼，黄明昊蜷起腿靠墙壁支撑，抬腰迎合范丞丞的入侵。

范丞丞完全进入后，舔了舔他被咬红的嘴唇。“抱紧我。”

黄明昊以为范丞丞要开始搞他了，急忙搂住范丞丞脖颈。没想到范丞丞一把托起黄明昊屁股，就着插入的姿势抱着他向客厅走去。

行走时颠簸的失重感，离开地面的恐惧感，操到生殖腔的酸软感，黄明昊双腿紧紧箍住范丞丞，绷不住泪腺开闸，一边掉眼泪一边被顶得哼唧。

范丞丞走到沙发边坐下来，俯身抽纸巾给黄明昊擦脸。

“不许哭，眼睛要哭坏了。”

“干嘛乱走，想搞死我啊！”黄明昊用纸盖住眼睛，哽咽了一会，声音发颤地抱怨。

范丞丞挑眉笑了下。“待会做完你吃甘蔗比较方便。”

“那真是谢谢你哦。”黄明昊撇嘴。

“刚才有人为了吃甘蔗都没心思吃饭，我以为他亟不可待。”

黄明昊吃瘪，夹紧屁股报复。范丞丞呼吸陡然变重，揉着黄明昊臀肉抬头亲他下巴。

“你不是想要我么，自己动。”

黄明昊乖顺地直起身调整跪姿，扶着范丞丞肩膀吞吐性器。范丞丞奖励似的撸了几下黄明昊性器，手掌钻进睡衣在他柔腻的皮肤上撩火。黄明昊爽得背脊发麻，速度渐渐慢下，范丞丞卷起睡衣边让他叼着，舔了舔他奶尖，卷舌含进嘴里。黄明昊腰一软再使不出力气，俯首抵在范丞丞颈窝。

“没力气了……”

“缺乏锻炼。以后每天跟我一起游一个小时。”

上哪儿游去啊。黄明昊正想着就被范丞丞放倒。范丞丞起身半跪着抬起黄明昊右腿，整根插入，拔出，随后快速顶弄起来，撞得黄明昊屁股肉波纹般颤动。

清冷又甜蜜的信息素逐渐扩散环绕着两人，比起身体被填充的快感，眼前这个人填满心上的缺口更让黄明昊获得极大满足。

“丞丞……”

范丞丞俯身亲吻黄明昊溢出来的泪水。“小傻子，别哭了。”

“我喜欢你……一直都很……”

黄明昊未说完的爱意被范丞丞含进嘴里，吞进心里。

范丞丞高潮前抽出性器，抵着黄明昊刚软下来的性器摩擦射精。黄明昊软软躺倒，由着范丞丞擦掉他身上糜乱的淫液，把他抱到腿上用绒毯裹起来。

“你没错，是我错了。”黄明昊侧过身，脑袋搭在范丞丞肩膀上，“这不是发情，这只是……只是……”

范丞丞见黄明昊半天形容不出来，好笑地抚摸他头发。“只是情之所至。”

黄明昊脸上红晕尚未退去，现在更热了一些。

“因为我闻到腺体上有你的信息素，虽然我闻不到自己的，但有你的味道我好像也能感觉到自己的了……我是不是太大惊小怪了？”

“不是，你的想法很可爱。”范丞丞端着水杯凑到黄明昊嘴边，“张嘴。”

“那你怎么知道我不是发情的？”黄明昊抓着范丞丞的手，慢吞吞喝了一小口。

“因为我能闻到你的信息素。”

“啊？真的吗？我怎么一点都闻不到！是什么味道啊？”

范丞丞用眼神示意继续，看着他喝了小半杯才开口回答。

“真的。不过确切讲是一种综合感知。味道的话，不知道你能不能理解。”

“什么味道还需要理解？鲱鱼罐头？”

“你口味挺重……可惜不是，是氧气。”

“啥？”

“氧气的味道。我第一次闻就能感到那是氧气，没有理由。”

黄明昊似懂非懂，摸摸脖子闻了一下。“我只能闻到你的味道。”

“我的信息素，所谓的冰橙味，冰又是什么味道？不过是一种复合感觉罢了。”范丞丞歪头，鼻尖轻轻与黄明昊后颈皮肤磨蹭，“这样更好，全世界只有我能闻到，说明我们是天作之合。”

黄明昊不确定范丞丞是不是在编故事安慰他，但如果是真的……黄明昊不自觉皱起脸，挣扎在想相信与不敢相信之间。

“别想了，把手伸出来。”

黄明昊回神，像幼儿园小朋友一样展开手掌，范丞丞用湿巾仔细擦过，把一盘切成小条的甘蔗端过来放到他腿上。

黄明昊挑了一节咬下去，吧唧吧唧咀嚼出甜汁，露出满意表情，哼哼着要垃圾桶。范丞丞伸手托在黄明昊嘴边，等他吐了渣再倒进旁边垃圾桶。

黄明昊情不自禁嘿嘿抿唇笑。

“你这样会不会太过溺爱。”

“不会。”范丞丞眼皮都没抬，拿纸巾抹掉黄明昊滑落下巴的甘蔗汁，“我还觉得不够。”

“你好甜啊。”黄明昊笑眯眯看向手里的甘蔗，那么白净，那么甘甜，让人爱不释手，“所以我不能再耽误你了。”

“耽误？”范丞丞不解。

“你还记得我们之前为什么分手吗？”

“……因为总是吵架。”

黄明昊摇摇头。“因为我是个不会发情的Omega。”

“不……”

“我先说。”黄明昊用甘蔗堵住范丞丞的嘴。

“因为我不会发情。以前我觉得不会发情没什么，不会释放信息素没什么，那些Beta不也这样吗，为什么大家都这么在意Omega会不会发情。虽然我老说自己是残疾Omega，但我从没当真，甚至还为不用发情而暗自庆幸。”

“如今经历过发情期，我更是讨厌发情。发情的时候失去意识，失去自我，只剩交配本能，只想被操到怀孕，摇尾乞怜也在所不惜，毫无自尊可言，真是非常糟糕的感受。可能怪我第一次真正当Omega，还没办法习惯这种事。”

“抱歉，我当初太鲁莽，不该说那么伤人的话……”范丞丞取下甘蔗，搂紧黄明昊，与他头靠头依偎在一起。

“没关系，我不在意自己不会发情的病，更不会在意你说的气话。反而我觉得很幸运，第一次发情就有喜欢的人维护着我的自尊，在乎着我的感受，一直温柔以待。被喜欢的人标记是我整个发情期最幸福的体验。感谢你当初决定留下来陪我。”

“……我没你说的那么好，甚至还在因为你和新淳骗我的事而置气，对你态度很差。”范丞丞轻轻亲吻着黄明昊耳尖。

“别急，我还没说到重点。当初分化后一直没发情我妈妈很着急，带我去很多医院看病，吃了一堆药也没什么效果，后来妈妈的朋友在美国说有类似病症治愈过，我们分手之后妈妈就把这里的房子卖了带我去美国看病，结果当然是没用啦。那边的医生说我在吃的药太多可能会影响生育能力，所以药也停了。不过妈妈倒是跟那个朋友结婚留在了美国，我不想打扰他们就自己回国了。”

黄明昊舒了口气，表现出轻松的神色。“好了，说完了。”

“原来这才是你当初不肯告诉我的事。”范丞丞沉默半晌，握住黄明昊的手，“四处辗转看病，又要照顾阿姨，一定很辛苦吧……”

“没有。我对自己的病没什么负担，配合治疗只是希望能缓解我妈妈的心理负担。她的生活重心是我，给了自己太多压力，好在结婚后有其他事分心她也不再那么执着……”黄明昊挠头，“不过你好像搞错重点了。”

“重点？对了，我连你去看病吃药都没发现，连一个男朋友应有的关心体贴都做不到，还对你发脾气口不择言，轻率幼稚自大，我根本就不配……”

“不是的！明明是我故意隐瞒的，你不知情生气很正常啊，你别、别哭……”

黄明昊没想到范丞丞会突然掉眼泪，紧张地用手背去擦那滚烫液体。范丞丞转身背过脸不让黄明昊看，黄明昊看着他抽动的肩膀，除了递纸巾也不知该怎么办。

发情期里黄明昊经常哭，范丞丞好像对安慰他很拿手，现在身份置换，黄明昊却感觉自己太笨，对哭泣的范丞丞束手无策。

“你没有错，我本来就是个不会发情的残疾Omega，还背着你偷偷看病，换谁都会嫌弃的，不要哭了……”

范丞丞猛地转回身，红着眼睛瞪向黄明昊。

“我从来没有嫌弃过你！不管你会不会发情，有没有信息素，会不会生孩子，是不是Omega，这些都跟我喜欢你没有任何关系！”

黄明昊不明白这种情话范丞丞为什么要怒气冲冲说出来，只得拍拍他胸口作为安抚。

“好好，你不嫌弃，是我嫌弃。”

“你嫌弃什么！”

“我嫌弃什么……嫌弃我自己？”

“你不许嫌弃！”范丞丞咬牙切齿。

“好好，我不嫌弃……”

范丞丞做了几次深呼吸，抽走纸巾擦完脸，将碍事的甘蔗盘挪一边，双手环抱紧紧搂住黄明昊。

“那时我不知道你背着我在做什么事，即使生气吵架分手，我仍自以为是地认为那只是冷战，没想到过了一阵再去找你你连家都搬走了，所有方式都联系不到你，找人打听你的下落才得知你去了美国留学。”

“当时我也在准备赴美留学，你知道的。明明有相同目的，你却甩了我独自前去，联系之前的事我以为自己被背叛气的要命。赌气念了国内大学，赌气不去找你，后来慢慢冷静下来才开始反思自己，鞭策自己快点成熟起来变成你喜欢的类型。”

“我没有喜欢成熟类型啊……”黄明昊忍不住小声辩解，“再说咱们那时候本来也不到该成熟的年纪……“

范丞丞攥住黄明昊腰间的绒毯，手指用力到泛白。

“不，你选择瞒我正是因为我不够成熟，无法给予你足够的信任感。而且我太愚蠢，蠢到相信黄新淳说你在美国过得很好的话，还妄想等你毕业，等我足够自立再去试探你想不想复合……我特别后悔错过了那么多应该陪伴你照顾你的时间，我简直就是个白痴！”

黄明昊没想过范丞丞会如此误会。

即使误会了，堵着气，仍想跟他复合。黄明昊回忆起刚开始范丞丞态度的反复，表面上冷淡易怒，却义无反顾推掉工作来照顾他；刚帮他度过发情热就被气走，却还带着早饭回来；因为尊重他的意愿，宁可打抑制剂也没有趁人之危，却还被他质疑不想碰自己……

黄明昊胸口透不过气，心脏被某种起泡物质溶解，又酸又胀，只有与范丞丞亲吻才能缓解一些。

范丞丞温柔回应着黄明昊的渴求，抚摸他的眼睛，耳朵，脸颊。每摸到一处，黄明昊的皮肤便如同火舌舔过，热烈燃烧起来。凌冽的甜味窜入鼻子，黄明昊发现被标记之后对范丞丞的信息素更加敏感，能感受到此刻两重气味的激荡，似乎昭示着范丞丞情绪的混乱程度。

黄明昊意念集中在腺体上使了半天劲，由于范丞丞信息素太浓，他也闻不出自己那点掺着淡淡橙子味的信息素到底释放成功没有，只得抬手抚摸范丞丞后脑来笨拙的安慰。

范丞丞埋头在黄明昊肩膀自闭了一会儿，信息素逐渐稳定下来，抬头亲了亲黄明昊嘴唇。

“虽然我们错失那么久，不过，你愿意再给我一次弥补的机会吗？”

“我当然愿意，只是……你真的不介意我的体质吗？无法确定发情期，有没有下一次未可知，而且可能没办法生育了……”

“我们在一起的时候你还没分化，你觉得如果你没分化成Omega我就会离开你？你的各项指标那么优秀，难道我不应该以你分化成Alpha做准备吗？”

范丞丞牵起黄明昊的双手，表情严肃。

“你不信任我什么都可以，至少不要再因为生理问题怀疑我对你的感情。我从来没喜欢过什么Omega，我喜欢的只是黄明昊。”

完了，鼻子又开始酸了。范丞丞说过不能再哭的。

黄明昊咬唇，努力挤出一个不太好看的笑脸，摇晃着范丞丞的手。

“我喜欢的也只是范丞丞啊。”

18.

假期结束，一切即将回归正轨。

吃完晚饭两人抱在一起卿卿我我了一会儿，黄明昊开始催促范丞丞离开，又被范丞丞以各种理由拖延到七点多，最后还是推拉着来到店铺门口。

冬天天黑得早，此时玻璃门外已经一片漆黑。黄明昊被范丞丞搂在怀里，鼻尖相抵，时不时地嘴唇碰在一起亲一下。

“注意安全，别开太快。”

“嗯。”

亲一下。

“这几天辛苦你啦，回去早点休息。”

“好。”

亲一下。

“听说明天还要下雪，少耍帅多穿点。”

“行。”

亲一下。

“对了，这件羽绒服下次记得还我，我就这一件，不然出门要冻死了。”

“明天让秘书买几件送过来。”

亲一下。

“我又不是这个意思……算了，你该走了。”

“嗯。”

亲一下。

“……再这样亲下去，到明年都走不了。”

“是你非要我走的。”

“我是不想再赔飞东京的机票，早点回去吧。”

黄明昊捧着范丞丞的脸亲了好几下，狠狠心推开他。

范丞丞叹气，拎起电脑包转身搡门。“外面冷，你别出来。我走了。”

黄明昊点头，扒在玻璃门上目送范丞丞转向消失在视野，飞快掏出手机给范丞丞发微信，把刚才叮嘱的话又唠叨地发了一遍，指尖在聊天界面划来划去等回复。

“我让司机明早来接，可能得早起。”

黄明昊看着这条前言不搭后语的回复，正要询问，又收到新信息。

“尽量不吵醒你。”

黄明昊一头雾水，突然背后传来敲门声，黄明昊转身惊讶地把范丞丞放进来。

“怎么又回来了，落东西啦？”

“我未婚妻落下了，今晚得留下来陪他。”

……明明还没求婚呢。

黄明昊暗自嘀咕，抿起嘴角让笑容不至于太明显。

—END—


End file.
